Twisted
by FattanionSama
Summary: A collection of AyaHina one-shots.
1. Sphallolalia

**Sphallolalia** \- Flirtatious talk that leads no where.

* * *

It was a blur of ghouls, with their obnoxiously amusing laughter, kagunes flaring, and blood dripping everywhere - She watched as two of them ripped at it's arms, while the other ones chewed open the neck, and the others digging for their favorite arteries. She found it awfully entertaining the way her fellow subordinates took pleasure in tearing apart a mere human being. In all honesty, if it were the Hinami of two years ago- the happier, light hearted one- then she would've found it disturbing and slightly disgusting . However times had changed, changing her with it.

"Aren't you hungry, Hina?" a cold hand caught a hold of her wrist. She turned to look at Ayato, whose mouth covered by his mask. "You aren't going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry, don't worry." she lied, and to confirm it, her stomach let out a low growl - that caused a few of the members to stare at her - and she could just imagine Ayato's lips twisting into a teasing, shit eating grin.

"Really?"

A sigh. "No."

"Then c'mon and eat." he pulled her down, and she huddled beside him warmly - this wasn't the first time she was this close to him, but it bought her a new overwhelming feeling that felt it oddly weird, but sort of comfortable.

She watched silently, as his hand buried itself deep inside the warm bodies, unraveling other organs squishing those that got in his way. And by the time he found his main point, his hand is soaked in blood and other visceral liquids - releasing it with a wet plop and lifting the heart in his hand, clots of gore dripping down.

"Are you really gonna' eat that, Ayato?" Miza inquired, looking away from her meal. "Isn't that too much…"

"Oi, you need to share!" Naki yelled, throwing away whatever he had at hand and staring at the flesh with predator eyes, "Gimme some, Ayato!"

Silence was his answer, and he turned to look at Hinami, eyes glowing ghoul-red and shoved it near her lips. And there's a small pause of silence between everyone there, until he said, in a low-pitched voice, "Wanna have my heart, Hina?"

Her cheeks accumulated with heat, and she could feel a smile form near the corner of her lips - as Hinami shyly nodded in agreement and reached in to take a small bite, the familiar metallic taste of blood and raw flesh savoring her mouth, as she chewed and swallowed.

"Good?"

She nodded, before flashing him a coy smile and asked with an alluring tone, "Wanna share my heart, Ayato-Kun?"

There was a round of applause and teases coming from most of the ghouls there, and at the sound of Eto's 'adorable' laughter - almost immediately, his blush rivaled her own, and they both slightly scooted away from each, turning to look else where so neither of them could see the heat in their cheeks.

"I didn't know you guys were together." Eto snickered.

"We aren't together!" Ayato hissed angrily, and minutes later, he was continuously glancing back at her - with what seemed like apologetic eyes.

She smirked through her bandages and tipped her head backwards, watching the two ghouls shared

worried glances and cute, reassuring smiles, that they thought would go unnoticed. And when it was time to leave, she wondered if they knew she could them walk so closely together, her head leaning against his shoulder ever so slightly -

With their hands still entwined together.


	2. Mamihlapinatapei

Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.

* * *

She thrusts her fist towards him, their knuckles meeting each other with a brutal crack. Her eyes narrows quickly, even though her eyes were shielded, she tries to hear out his next move. Her senses works quicker than her brain and she jumps, avoiding his kick which had been aiming straight for her face.

And again.

Their fists collided with a plopping sound, and he spun, his legs moving over towards her stomach and meshing with it cleanly - a deep exhale of pain from her and an amount full of profanities and praises from him, as Hinami tries to aim for him once more.

"You're stronger." Ayato says, and she can imagine the wide grin of pride on his face.

At the words just uttered, Hinami loses her balance and turns to look at him with slightly wide eyes, covered by her metallic mask. He smirks, because he knew he just her point and it gave him a perfect opportunity to take control.

"But not strong enough."

And then they rolling across the floor in a messy brawl, meshing together until both are out of breath and energy. The silence is bliss, as they both relax, her head on his rising chest - and they stay like that for a while, enjoying each other's warmness, until Hinami lifts herself up. Her fingers are curled onto his shoulders, her mask dropping down allowing her eyes to meet with his own - both clouded in lust and pride.

Hinami pauses, stares, and she feels his arms snaking around waist - skimming away, until they reach towards her hips and he stills her there. And his gaze deepens, and her face flushes a light shade of pink, as she hesitantly bends a little more till their foreheads are together - slow movements, hesitant caresses, and a sudden shudder.

She can feel their breath mixing rapidly, and she could practically taste his lips already - sweat and blood all mix together, and Hinami runs her tongue over her lips to moisten them up. The heat in her cheeks accumulate - as she notices the lust growing in his eyes and the need for him growing inside of her - that they were to close now; something both were trying to avoid because not only where they in war, but either of them could die any day.

"We shouldn't…"

Her voice trails away towards the ending, and her eyes shift away awkwardly, unable to see his reaction to words. It's not that she wants to stop - she could continue if wants to, take the lead and have her way with him again - but she doesn't and a strange feeling of fear bubbles inside her stomach.

The grip around her loosens, and it takes her a while to recompose and to actually get off Ayato - allowing him to regain his breath. And she's not sure whether she regrets not doing anything or actually staying on top of him for that long - but Hinami is sure it's the first option and knows the next time they're in that position, she won't hold back and will take the lead - consequences forgotten.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Ayato says after a while of awkward silence, and she throws him a small side glance, a deep frown creasing her lips, "Let's go and meet with Eto-San."

The words were crude to hear, but she pretends it's not worth to listen to and simply covers her hurt with a curt nod, gets up, and follows behind him closely.


End file.
